


Milagro antes de Navidad

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Implied Relationships, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, Short & Sweet, mentions of divorce, mentions of orphans, small Conner, wholesome fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Conner ha sido un excelente niño por casi un año (nueve meses, para ser exactos).Por eso, durante el ultimo día de clases, cuando los niños de su salón escriben sus cartas a Santa, Conner sabe perfectamente lo que quiere: Kon ha pedido que Clark Kent se enamore de nuevo de Lex Luthor.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Milagro antes de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> No es mi mejor trabajo pero estos dìas mi talento es inexistente. Era publicarlo o dejarlo morir. Y Conner merecía un regalo.

Cuando Conner Kent-Luthor tiene cinco años, sus padres se divorcian.

Podría ser una reacción lógica, considerando todas las veces que Lex había gritado y llorado por las noches repitiendo las palabras “ _amante_ ” y “ _zorra_ ” e “ _infiel_ ”, pero Conner, siendo un niño, no ve esa relación entre ambas acciones.

De cualquier forma, sus padres se divorcian. Y Clark Kent, el padre de Conner, se va de la mansión Luthor con dos maletas y una palmada sobre la cabeza de su hijo; Lex Luthor mirando todo desde el balcón con el ceño fruncido y el rostro rojo de lágrimas y furia.

Conner entra a una vida más o menos nueva, una donde ve a su madre durante el pasar de la semana y a su padre solo lo ve de vez en cuando en los fines de semana.

Conner extraña como era todo antes de esto, de esa cosa tan fea que mamá llama divorcio y extraña cuando sus padres lo llevaban al parque y comían helado los tres juntos en lugar de Conner siendo llevado de una casa a otra por Mercy para evitar que ellos se vieran.

Pero entonces el niño de ojos verdes recuerda algo:

Santa te regala lo que quieras, ¿no es así?

*

*

Conner ha sido un excelente niño por casi un año (nueve meses, para ser exactos).

Se ha comido todos sus vegetales, ha estudiado mucho, tiende su cama todas las mañanas, no hace berrinche al bañarse e incluso deja que el abuelo Lionel le enseñe ajedrez y cuente historias sobre emperadores y reyes que ciertamente no son tan divertidas como Bob Esponja.

Incluso ha comenzado a aprender el piano, tal y como su madre, Lex, siempre ha querido.

Por eso, durante el ultimo día de clases, cuando los niños de su salón escriben sus cartas a Santa, Conner sabe perfectamente lo que quiere:

_“Querido Santa:_

_Este año he sido muy bueno. Por favor, quiero que mis padres se enamoren de nuevo. Eso es todo lo que pido._

_Atentamente, Conner Kent-Luthor”_

Durante el almuerzo, Conner les enseña la carta a sus mejores amigos: Tim Wayne y Bart Allen. Dos niños que, como él, tienen seis años y mejillas regordetas con ojos grandes y brillantes. Y claro, ninguno de los tres tiene casta aun, por lo que son, como llaman los adultos, unos cachorros.

Tim, mientras toma de su jugo de manzana, hace un sonido de queja.

“Nunca se me ocurrió pedirle a Santa que el señor Wayne volviera a querer a mi mamá,” admite Tim antes de desviar la mirada al suelo.

Hasta donde Conner sabe y entiende, el señor Wayne es el papá de Tim, aunque su amigo de ojos azules nunca lo llama así. Tim vive con su madre, una mujer omega llamada Selina que tiene muchos gatos y que es suficientemente elegante para ser amiga de Lex, al punto de que Tim y Kon (el apodo que le han puesto sus amigos) han hecho varias pijamadas este año.

Bart, con sus ojos amarillos, parpadea antes de hacer una mueca triste con los labios.

“Yo le pedí a Santa que mis padres volvieran, pero la abuela dice que Santa no puede cumplir esos deseos.”

La cosa es que Bart había quedado huérfano de muy pequeño, y vivía con sus abuelos. Era algo curioso para la mayoría de los niños, pero Conner y Tim ya se habían acostumbrado.

“Pero yo solo le estoy pidiendo que mi papá se enamoré de mamá otra vez, ¡yo sé que puede cumplirlo!” exclama Conner con las mejillas algo rojas, apretando su carta contra su pecho.

Tim y Bart se encogen de hombros.

“Esperemos que sí.”

Varias horas después, los tres niños se despiden en la entrada de su prestigiosa escuela, prometiéndose que le dirán a los demás si Santa cumple sus deseos.

Tim le ha pedido a Santa que su vecino, un niño mayor de nombre Jason, regrese a casa.

Bart ha pedido que su tío Wally lo quiera.

Kon ha pedido que Clark Kent se enamore de nuevo de Lex Luthor.

Y así, con sus manitas despidiéndose por ultima vez, los niños se van cada quien, con sus tutores, admirando como una suave nieve cae sobre Metrópolis.

*

*

Conner no puede evitar la decepción que lo invade la noche del veinticuatro al ver que su padre y sus abuelos no están en la casa.

“Mamá, ¿va a venir papá?” inquiere el niño con su aguda voz después de que Lex termina de peinarlo.

El omega de cabello rojizo frunce los labios temporalmente antes de sonreír con tristeza, “Me temo que no, Conner.”

“¿Y mis abuelos Martha y Jonathan?”

Una suave palmada en su espalda sobre el suéter navideño.

“No, pero tu abuelo Lionel y tu tía Lena ya están abajo. Y Mercy y su esposa te mandaron una postal que debes abrir justo hoy.”

Conner mira los cordones de sus zapatos antes de suspirar.

“Pero yo quería a mi papá.”

Lex lo levanta con cierta dificultad, cargándolo fuera de la habitación, “Lo sé, Conner, lo sé,” murmura antes de bajarlo de nuevo, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de tomarle la mano para bajar las largas escaleras.

Ahí, como se le ha dicho, está su abuelo Lionel y su tía Lena, los alfas más intimidantes que Conner había conocido nunca. Y también lo que Lex solía llamar “par de consentidores oficiales de Conner”, ya que le mimaban siempre que podían.

“¡Lex, Conner!” saluda con energía el alfa mayor antes de acercarse para abrazar a su hijo, frotando su mejilla contra la del omega en un gesto que Conner ya conoce, y más importante, teme.

“También te extrañé, padre,” dice Lex con una risita antes de soltarse del agarre para ir a los brazos de Lena, quien le toma las manos a su hermano con emoción.

Al mismo tiempo, Lionel abraza al pequeño Conner y, como hizo con Lex, frota sus mejillas, marcándolo con su esencia.

“¡Abuelo, tu barba!” lloriquea Conner antes de empujarlo con sus bracitos, haciendo que los tres adultos de la habitación comiencen a reír con fuerza.

Mientras cenan, Conner no puede evitar mirar sorprendido todos los regalos debajo del árbol. A pesar de que solo el lado Luthor de la familia está en la mansión, la cantidad de regalos es fácil cuatro veces la del año pasado. Entre ellos, puede ver una bicicleta muy mal envuelta y lo que asume es la caja de un telescopio.

“Mamá, ¿por qué hay tantos regalos?” pregunta tras terminar su plato de espagueti con salchicha, su plato favorito.

Lex rueda los ojos antes de tomar una servilleta para limpiarle la boca.

“Porque fuiste un niño muy bueno, Conner. Eso, y que tu abuelo es un consentidor.”

Lionel murmura algo inaudible en su copa de vino y Lena niega con la cabeza, agitando su largo cabello.

“¿Pero sabes algo, sobrino? Varios de esos regalos son para tu madre, y para mí. Para tu abuelo no, porque ha sido un amargado últimamente.”

Conner parpadea, pero es quien Lex quien habla.

“No tendrá nada que ver con que Chloe anda en un viaje de periodismo con Lois, ¿verdad?”

Ahí Conner deja de escuchar, completamente aburrido ante una conversación que no entiende. En su lugar, baja de la mesa y corre al sofá, donde se tumba tras tomar el plato con galletas de la mesa y comienza a comerlas despacio.

Quizás su regalo no llegué hasta después, a fin de cuentas, si Santa llega en la noche, significa que su papá volverá a enamorarse de su mamá hasta la madrugada, y tendría que venir a buscarlo. Sí, Conner no debe perder las esperanzas. 

“Conner, hijo, no comas tantas galletas, aun falta el pastel,” le dice Lex antes de sentarse a lado de él para tenderle un cuaderno de dibujo mientras Lena corta un pastel en la mesa hablando con Lionel entre risillas.

“Vamos, papá…”

“La señorita Sullivan no es mi novia, Lena…”

Conner acepta el cuaderno y los marcados de mala gana, pensando que cuando su abuela Martha visitaba en Navidad, cenaban pay de manzana y no pastel.

Su mamá debe notar su cara, porque le coloca la barbilla sobre su cabello y lo abraza por detrás.

“No fue tu culpa, Conner.”

*

*

Es casi madrugada y, tras haber abierto una cantidad obscena de regalos, Conner ha caído en el sofá, aferrado a un dibujo que ha hecho en lugar de comer pastel.

Lex ha visto el dibujo, es él y Clark tomados de la mano mientras Conner juega en un columpio. Le ha roto el corazón.

Lena ya está arriba y dormida, tiene una junta muy importante mañana que no ha logrado cambiar de fecha. Por su parte, Lionel, quien ya no es tan joven como antes, ha caído rendido ante las copas de vino que tomó y Lex lo ha llevado a la habitación de huéspedes a lado de la de Lena para que durmiera.

Justo ahora, Lex acaricia el cabello negro de Conner con tristeza, recordando la carta de Santa que habían “ _mandado_ ” por correo hacía casi dos semanas. Siendo sincero, Lex había querido ir a buscar a Clark para aventarle la carta y enseñarle lo que había hecho, pero, por otra parte, se le había roto el corazón ante la inocencia de Conner.

De cualquier forma, nada de esto importa ya. Ni siquiera recuerda la ultima vez que ha hablado con Clark de forma directa y no a través de mensajes de texto o un abogado.

Santa le ha traído un hermoso perrito blanco a Conner, y Lex se ha encargado de dejarlo en una de las habitaciones a prueba de sonido. En la mañana, lo dejará salir libre a la mansión para que su hijo lo vea. Y Lex sabe que Conner amará al perrito, pero que también se sentirá decepcionado.

Con un suspiro, Lex se pone de pie, dispuesto a cargar a Conner para llevarlo a arriba, por las ventanas, se puede ver una fuerte nevada de invierno, potente y peligrosa. El pelirrojo se alegra de que Lena no tenga que irse ahora y más aun, de que cuenta con un helicóptero. Si tuviera que ir en auto a su junta seria un horror, de seguro quedaría atrapada en medio de la calle y cubierta de nieve. 

De repente, suena el timbre de la casa.

“Pero, ¿qué…?” murmura Lex mientras camina por los pasillos, ligeramente nervioso. Las fechas navideñas son de los pocos periodos en que Lex deja que todo su staff se vaya, quedándose solo con Conner en la mansión. Si alguien fuera a atacarlos… No, no. Para entrar al territorio de la mansión hay que abrir la reja y solo un puñado de gente conoce la clave.

Quizás algún empleado olvidó algo; eso debe ser. 

Al llegar a la puerta, Lex se calma a sí mismo y mira por la cámara.

Oh.

“Clark,” dice al abrirla, dejando que el hombre cubierto de nieve y granizo entre a la cálida mansión.

“Tuve que caminar todo tu maldito jardín, el auto murió antes de siquiera llegar a la reja,” explica el alfa mientras deja su abrigo en el closet. Luce pálido y agitado, claramente la tormenta le ha tomado por sorpresa.

El omega niega con la cabeza.

“El pronóstico anunció tormenta, no debiste salir tan tarde.”

“Necesitaba venir y ver a Conner,” admite el ojiazul mientras le muestra a Lex un pequeño regalo preciosamente envuelto en papel azul con rojo.

“Clark… Ah, Conner se ha quedado dormido. Son las tres de la mañana.”

“Bueno sí, pero…”

Lex se soba la nuca.

“Sé que no planeabas quedarte, tranquilo.”

Ambos guardan silencios unos segundos.

“Asumo que no tienes ningún staff hoy, ¿verdad?”

“Me temo que no. Pero un helicóptero vendrá por Lena a eso de las nueve de la mañana, va a ir a la torre Luthor, estarás prácticamente enfrente del diario El Planeta,” comenta Lex con los brazos cruzados y mirando la pared.

Clark se quita los lentes y los guarda en el bolsillo de su camisa.

“Eso me dejaría ver a Conner.”

“Sí.”

El alfa se frota las manos, “Entiendo que no me quieras aquí, puedo irme. Solo dale el regalo a Conner.”

“Oh, ¡por favor! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Te daré algo caliente y luego puedes tomar un cuarto de huéspedes,” dice con resolución antes de agitar la mano en el aire y darse la vuelta, indicándole a Clark que lo siga.

En silencio, llegan a la cocina, donde Lex se gira para ver a Clark de nuevo, notando que el alfa coloca el regalo con extremo cuidado sobre la mesa.

“¿Quieres té o…?”

“¿Aún tienes del chocolate caliente que Lena trae cada año?”

El pelirrojo no puede evitar sonreír y se estira para sacar una de las tabletas restantes de encima del refrigerador.

“Si las pongo más abajo Conner se las come de un bocado.”

“No me sorprende, le gusta lo dulce.”

Lex llena una pequeña olla con agua y la pone sobre la estufa para calentarla.

“No me dijiste que venias.”

“Fue… Repentino. Iba a esperarme al fin de semana para darle su regalo, pero…”

“¿Ajá?”

Clark se encoge de hombros, “Iba a ser la primera Navidad sin mi hijo, Lex.”

El omega cierra sus ojos un momento, “Entiendo.”

Clark lo mira como si quisiera decir algo antes de tumbarse sobre una silla, “Mi madre… Ella está realmente furiosa.”

“Me imagino.”

“¿Lionel sigue tentado a matarme?”

“Eso desde siempre, Clark. Deberías agradecerle a Chloe, es lo único que mantiene a Lionel suficientemente distraído como para no ir y comprar el diario El Planeta y despedirte,” dice Lex a forma de broma, pero Clark, como siempre, se paniquea un poco.

“Tu padre no haría eso, ¿o sí?” inquiere ligeramente nervioso.

Lex considera las opciones.

“No creo. Es decir, probablemente si lo haría, pero no creo que lo haga. Le tiene mucho cariño a Conner.”

“Ya…”

La barra de chocolate cae sobre el agua caliente y comienza a deshacerse lentamente, inundando la habitación con su aroma.

“Terminé con Lana,” comenta Clark de la nada, ojos fijos en la mesa.

Lex parpadea antes de girarse para verlo de frente.

“¿Y?” pregunta con cierta amargura.

Clark golpetea la mesa.

“No mucho, creo. Fue hace meses, pero quería decírtelo.”

“Bien.”

“¿Sigues enojado?”

El omega toma aire.

“¿Tú qué crees?”

Guardan silencio de nuevo, esta vez, por varios minutos.

“Ten,” dice Lex antes de tenderle una taza con el chocolate humeando y sentarse a lado del alfa.

“Gracias.”

“A Conner… Le hará muy feliz verte, te ha extrañado,” comenta el omega antes de cruzarse de brazos.

Clark traga profundamente y deja la taza sobre la mesa, “Yo también lo extraño.”

“¿Has pensado decírselo?”

“¿Por qué lo dices?”

El alfa se gira, mirando fijamente a Lex, haciendo que el pelirrojo carraspeé.

“Conner… Su carta a Santa era que tù y yo volviéramos a enamorarnos.”

“Oh.”

“Sí, esa fue más o menos mi reacción. Mira, Conner es muy joven, él necesita a su padre… ¿Qué estás haciendo?” inquiere Lex de pronto al tener a Clark a pocos centímetros de su rostro, como si fuera besarlo.

“Iba a… A darte un beso,” admite Clark antes de echarse hacia atrás avergonzado.

El omega parpadea varias veces antes de alzar la ceja.

“¿Por qué?”

Y el alfa suspira, “La verdad no vine solo por Conner, yo… Desde hace meses quería pedirte que lo intentáramos de nuevo, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.”

Lex se queda quieto un par de segundos, “Te mentiría si te dijera si no lo he pensado.”

“¿Entonces…?”

El omega ladea la cabeza y rueda los ojos.

“Un beso, Clark. Solo uno.”

Naturalmente, ese simple beso se convierte en muchos más.

*

*

Conner despierta en su cama vestido con su pijama azul y cubierto por su cálida cobija.

Tras frotarse los ojos, sale para bajar las largas escaleras al tiempo que mira alrededor, preguntándose si Santa le habrá traído su regalo o no. Es entonces cuando ve a Lena y Lionel hablando casi en susurros en la sala, con un precioso cachorro en sus pies.

Antes de que Conner pueda preguntar al respecto, sus ojos se fijan en algo más importante.

En la puerta de la cocina, su padre y su madre están abrazados tiernamente. 

Con un jadeo de Conner, Clark saca un muérdago de plástico de su saco y lo pone su cabeza, Lex, entre risillas, le da un beso en la nariz.

El niño grita con agudeza y corre, tomando por sorpresa a sus padres quienes muy apenas lo atrapan para que no caigan al suelo debido al abrazo.

“Dios, Conner, ¿estás llorando?”

Sus ojos verdes brillan con alegría.

Haberse portado bien tanto tiempo ha valido la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
